5 Strangers
by Delilah Bluemacher
Summary: The story of 5 strangers, all sent to a boarding school after getting into trouble. The conflicts, relationships and friendships change these girls lives


**Hi. New Story, obviously. Sorry for not posting in awhile...just started gymnastics season--really time consuming. anyway, the 5 characters all of a sudden came to me and this story line bloomed in my head so I just had to write it. I hope u like it!**

5 Strangers

by Delilah Bluemacher

_Chapter 1: Shay_

I looked around Luck-E, barely being able to see anything that was passing around me. I had a wine bottle in one hand and I big, hairy man in the other, keeping from falling

over. He pulled on my arm and whispered in my ear "let's go somewhere more private, babe." "'Kay."

I skipped along side him before stumbling over a long skinny thing. "AH! SPIDER!" I yelped and every head in the club turned towards me. I bent down to inspect the little

creature. I started giggling wildly, causing me to erupt in a bubble of hiccups. "OoUHps. My bUHad. JUHust a corUHd." I managed between my hiccups. I looked up, seeing all

the turned heads rolling their heads while laughing and pointing at me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around hairy guy-what was his actual name again?-, stuffing my head

in his large stomach, causing my hiccups to disappear. "Let's go, Daddio." He led me outside the club's doors. We were greeted by a clump of sleazy-looking paparazzi yelling

at me. I didn't hear them, I just took my feather boa off and swung it around like a lasso over my head while I slurred "Yeeehawww." I brought my scarf down and felt a

sudden strong wave of nausea. Maybe I shouldn't have drin--"Bleahhhhhhhh." I let my bottle of champagne chunks empty out of my stomach while the paparazzi and Hairy

Guy jumped out of the way. I felt over whemlingly dizzy, my kneed weakening before my whole body turned to jello and I landed face-first on the concrete sidewalk, my whole

world black.

----

My eyes fluttered open, seeing silver walls lined with awards and records. I realized I was in my own bed in my own room and also that I had the worst hangover ever. I willed

myself to get up and go get some ibuprofin from the kitchen. When I finally trudged myslef all the way down the stairs, I groaned. In front of me was my mom, blonde hair

pulled back in a tight bun, straight suit perferctly straight, thick glasses over her squinted eyes and nude lips pursed. When I got to the counter, she took the magazine from

under her arm and smacked it dowwn on the table in front of me. Even through my throbbing head and blurred vision, I could read the title on today's _Star _loud and clear: 

**Shay K's Wild Night a Skanky Rodeo? What's Happening to StarFind's Most Successful Star? **Underneath it was a picture of me swinging my feather boa, my minidress

coming up just enough to give a little sneak I finished reading, I looked up at my mom, know exactly what was going to happen. "Shaina Marie Klowinski!" She

threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know what has gotten into you! I ask myself the same question that these gossip magazines headline everyday. What did happen to the

innocent sweet northern girl that was a shy and likeable StarFind contestant? Huh? Where did that girl go, 'cause I would really like to see more of her." I flared my nostrils,

anger bubbling inside me. "She grew up. Became independent, luckily escaping from the tight-knit blanket her mom forced over her." My mom gave me a look oof disbilief.

"Grew up? Really? Because I'm pretty sure growing up doesn't involve getting drunk, sleeping with old men and getting into clubs with a fake-ID. You're only 16 for cring out

loud!" "And you're treating me like I'm FOUR! I can make my own decisions now if I want to. You can't keep telling me what to do!" I screamed, now only inches away from

her face. I waited for her comeback to come yelling back at me, but she, just being her tactful and proper self, recoiled, backed down and left without another word. I just

stood where I was, telling myself not to look back, just stay strong. I heard her open and close the back door. I couldn't believe. I had actually won a fight with my mom. I

should have felt jumbilant and victorious, but instead I felt confused and worn-out. I decided to take a nap for a couple more hours, before I had to report to set. I'm sure by

then Mom and I will be on speaking terms again, forgetting that this whole tantrum even took place.

**Plz comment! Even if it's a bad comment, I want hear it so I can improve! Thnx so much :D**


End file.
